A Girl Named Meg West
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: One-shots about the guys with my OC Meg West. Random plots. Requests accepted, although I'm not sure how soon I can get to them. PM me any suggestions. Rating likely to remain same.


Best in Town

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: HEY FANFICTION WORLD! I'm still here, and I haven't been abducted by aliens, or moved to Canada to live among the moose. (If anybody can tell me who said that, I will give you a virtual hug.) So…Would ya look at that, another collection of one-shots…wow…I'm sorry, I have no self-control. So…yeah. Anyways, what sets there one-shot apart from my 'Writer's Block' ones is that all of these include my OC Megan. You can find out about her on my profile. So, without further ado, here we go!

***Plot- Meg and the guys are playing street hockey against a group of guys from their neighborhood. (I'd like to mention that these guys are jerks.) Things get rough, someone gets hurts, and there's a tad bit of blood. This should be good. *Age- 14* *Thank you to Rockport268 for name suggestions. You. Are. Awesome.*

***Warning- Slight injury, which in turn leads to some _mild_ violence. Awesome.

* * *

><p>Saturday, September 19, 2009. 12:37 pm.<p>

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Known as some of the best hockey players in the county. Throw in Meg West, the girl who convinced her parents to convince the school to let her play hockey for the school's team. Also known as "the best girl hockey player in the universe" as Carlos had declared. When these five teens were seen walking down the street, clad in hockey gear, carrying hockey sticks, you know some serious business was going down.

Today, they had a game of street hockey set up against Mark Young's team. Mark and his gang, Ethan, Ryan, Brenden, and Liam, were the best players in town, after Kendall's crew. The two captains had decided to organize this game to prove once and for all who the best team was.

They were to meet at the dead-end on 4th Street to battle it out. Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Meg were standing there, awaiting their competition. Then, around the corner came Mark and his team. Kendall and Mark, both captains of their respective teams, walked up to each other.

"Classic rules. No kicking, biting, elbowing, kneeing, or slapping of any sort. Fights are allowed, but if it gets bad enough, they have to be broken up. Sidewalks are out of bounds. Winning team is declared the best in town." Kendall recited the usual rules and regulations. Mark nodded.

"First team to 10 goals takes the gold." The two captains shook hands and returned to their teams.

"Okay guys," Kendall started his before-game pep talk. "We can do this. That title is all ours." The five threw their hands in the middle of the huddled circle.

"Break!" They chanted. The fourteen year olds broke away, taking their positions. Kendall as center, James and Meg on defense, Logan taking the left wing, and Carlos standing between two trashcan lids as goalie. Kendall and Mark slapped sticks and the game had begun. The blonde won the puck and passed it to James. The tall brunette made his way across the make-shift hockey rink, dodging the opposing players. He brought back his stick and shot the puck towards the goal, it sailing past Ryan the goalie. The chunk of black plastic landed in the other side of the goal, bringing the score to 1 to 0, in favor of Kendall's team.

Everyone got back into position, and this time the faceoff was won by Mark. He passed the puck to Liam, who raced towards the opposite goal. As he got closer, Logan appeared next to him, stealing the puck away. The small boy ran and scored a goal, bringing the score to 2 – 0.

The two teams went at it, playing like they'd never played before. Soon the score was 9 – 7, with Mark's team falling behind by two points. Things seemed to be getting desperate for them. The puck was set down, and the captains went for it. Kendall took custody of it and passed it off to Meg. The small girl took it and ran, going for the winning shot. Then Kendall watched the scene play out right in front of him.

Brenden forcefully slammed directly into Meg, sending her small body against the hard, black pavement. Her helmet, which had not been strapped on, went rolling, ending up next to a mailbox. Med's reddish-blonde hair spread around as her head hit the ground. Logan immediately rushed over and grabbed her wrist. He found her pulse, and it was normal and steady. He sighed in relief.

Kendall, knowing that Logan could handle Meg for right now, marched up to Brenden.

"What the heck was that?" He demanded. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not rip Brenden's head off with his bare hands. James came up beside him and took off his helmet.

"Seriously? Dude, you could've knocked her out!" The brunette yelled.

Meg attempted to sit up, but was quickly stopped by Logan. Carlos ran over, and the two boys helped her up onto the curb. Logan examined her arms and legs, making sure nothing was broken or sprained.

Kendall was giving Brenden the death glare. James was at his side, ready to do whatever he needed to.

"So what if he did? She could use some beauty sleep anyway." Ethan snickered. That was it for Kendall. A low growl rumbled in the back of throat. He stepped toward Ethan, raising his right arm. That's when the blonde's fist made contact with the offending boy's jaw. Ethan stumbled back, dropping his hockey stick and holding the side of his face with his hand.

Off to the side, Logan, Carlos, and Meg were watching the event unfold. The red-haired girl laughed as Ethan staggered. She ceased laughing as she became a little dizzy. Meg brought her hand to the back of her head. She looked at her hand and saw a trace of blood on her fingers.

Kendall stood up taller, giving himself a more intimidating appearance.

"If _any_ of you _ever_ say anything about Meg, you better hope I don't find out." He threatened through gritted teeth.

Meg stood up off of the curb and made her way toward the scene. Carlos and Logan were right behind her, steadying her as she stumbled a bit.

"Whatever, let's go guys." Mark commanded his teammates. They turned and headed back towards their street. When they were about halfway to the corner, Meg picked up the hockey puck. She chucked it at the opposing team, whacking Brenden in the shoulder blade with it. He turned around and scowled, but kept walking, rubbing the spot where a bruise was sure to form. Meg's teammates laughed and picked up their gear. James put a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked in a now serious voice. She shrugged.

"Well my head is bleeding, and I'm pretty dizzy. So I've been better." Meg put her hand against the back of her head again.

"You might have a minor concussion." Logan jumped in, going back into doctor-mode. "We need to get you home."

"Come on." Kendall lifted her into his arms, handing Carlos his and Meg's hockey sticks. He knew from past experiences that if you have a concussion, you shouldn't be walking.

"You know, today wasn't _all_ bad." Meg spoke up as they began walking home.

"What do you mean?" Carlos inquired.

"Well, Mark's team left, so _technically,_ they forfeited. That means that technically, we won the game. I guess that officially makes us the best team in town." Meg answered. The guys thought about it, and it was true. They were now the town's official best hockey team. And after hearing about what Kendall had done to Ethan's jaw, no other team dared to argue.

* * *

><p>NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Yay, happy ending! So, this is the first time any of my stories have included violence. If you consider that violence. Well, I do! I hope this was good. I wrote this late at night, and I was tired. So tired that I was debating with myself whether or not 'before' had an 'e' at the end, and if 'in front' was one word or two. Yeah, I was sleepy. Oh, and I'm working diligently on trying to update one of my multi-chapters instead of just writing one-shots. I'm working on it! Well, until next time,<p>

~Lauren Nicole


End file.
